Everlasting Heartbreak
by XxheartstwirlxX
Summary: Veronica has had the perfect life.Money,Friends,Popularity,and the hottest guy in HS.But spoiled brats occasionally get reality checks.And this is Ronnie's.Only, hers lead her to an annoying werewolf.No biggie. JacobxOC R&R!
1. Everlasting Heartbreak Tester

This is a tiny tester of Everlasting Heartbreak. Just seeing if a few people enjoy it and want me to continue. If you don't, review. I only take Positive and constructive criticism. Otherwise, it will be deleted.

Please Notice that it was very late when the idea came to me, there for making this not all type-o proof read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything(Though this tester has no SM characters in it yet.)

This is taken in the OC's point of View.

Ronnie is short for Veronica. Just pointing that out...

* * *

><p><em>""...Dad! My Internet is down!" I shouted down the stairs. It seems as if everything is working against Victor and I's relationship. I needed to change my facebook status. If I didn't within the first forty-five minutes he could be off to the next one. And I just couldn't have that happen. Just couldn't. I mean first of all, I was the most popular girl in school. Second, Victor is hot-I don't want to lose that to internet being "Down". And third, I'm pretty. I mean looks do matter. I'm positive. You don't want to look like a hobo walking down the street and claim your a millionaire do you? No, because the people would think you just got off the train from crazy land.<em>

_"Try resetting the wireless router." Thasa called. Thasa was our "help", as my dad liked to call her. But we all knew she was more like a maid. She cleaned after us, made our beds, made sure everyone's lunch was packed. All the good stuff. Thasa began running downstairs to reset it herself._

_This was all because of little miss plastic surgery, or my dad's wife. She was about twenty-five and annoyed the hell out of me. Sure, she was beautiful. I'll give her that. But no way could you have that perfect of a face without having surgery. Come on, let's be real. But my dad insisted she wasn't a stripper, illegal immigrant or any other person of illegal substance. And worst of all, she's trying to take the place of my mother. Yeah, right._

_"It won't work, Thasa! My whole social life is at risk here!"_

_"Well then, Veronica. I suppose your social life will be ruined. That mutant of yours chewed it up." _

_"How dare you insult Fluffers Snickerdoodle Jr.!" I gasp, slightly exaggerated. _

_"I'm off duty, now. You are alone until twelve tonight-alright, Ronnie? Are you going to be okay?" Thasa said, slightly worried about it. Last time I threw a party without parental consent. And lets say my father and his witch crashed it. Just when it got started._

_And my father wasn't too thrilled, seeing as his brother-Charlie, is the Cheif of the Police down in Forks. And my father is a doctor. Brilliant actually._

_So long story short, I was peer-pressured. I know not to do it, knowing all the 'above the influence' commercials. But I really don't give a damn. I mean if it scores me points to be invited to the senior party...everyone goes, then I'm in."_

That is my letter to my father now. Basically telling him what a whore he married, and how he was a horrible father. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh...but they were true feelings. I won't send it though. Not Now. Not after I'd been sent to Forks. Not after I met _him_.

* * *

><p>Continue? Review if you like it, or if you don't... Give me Constructive Criticism about how to make it better.<p>

~Heartstwirl


	2. There's A First For Everything

**Thank-You for all the reviewers (Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967; JellyBeane; and Dreamcatcher94) much appriciated! So... it took a century, but here it is! Hope no one's interest went down the drain but I've been away in my wonderland where magical ponies and Jacob Black love me and where clouds are made of cotton candy... okay... completely off-topic. **

**But in ritual, I have to say...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, all belong to SM... who I wish I was at the current moment. **

**Anyways... Hope you ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

There's A First for Everything

"Nice party, Ronnie." Matt smiled half-way out of it, putting his beer in the air. I smiled back. I hadn't had any beer tonight, nor was I thinking about it. If my father was to call me on my cell, I should be sober.

I walked through the wide hallways of my house, as drunks sang along to 'We will Rock You' by Queen. They were horribly off-tune. As all drunks are I suppose. And they weren't really singing, it was more hearing words slurred together as they slurped their beers every few words in the chorus.

I was trying to find Victor, the handsome Edson High School Quarter-Back. With his perfectly tan skin and straight dusty brown hair… he was what every girl wanted at EHS (Edson High School). And those _blue_ eyes… you could just get lost in them. They were like crystal clear blue water… just floating and floating with no reason to stop… hypnotizing you.

"Hey! Pierce! Over here!" Victor shouted, surrounded by cheerleaders, jocks and outcasts. I guess that was why everybody loved Victor… because he got along with everyone. But this didn't distract me from the long list of ex-girlfriends he had. And the strange part is, he didn't seem to have a taste, or a type I guess you would say. So that didn't help me distinguish whether I should be this type of girl, or that type of girl around Victor. On his Matt's arm was Katie. The… recent ex-girlfriend of Victor's. But what I couldn't understand was how he just let his ex-girlfriend be with his best friend. Didn't his best friend get hell? Or was this the thing that only applied to girls? Because that was some serious fucked up logic. I guess periods, drama and jealousy get the best of girls. And then the guys just get the non-emotional part of the deal. The weird part about this? That Katie didn't get the 'slut' nick-name or anything. She just gave him the 'I moved on, I found true love… And with Matt. He's really nice and he and I agreed that we didn't want to hurt you. So if you tell us to, we will not be together. But we really want this Victor! We are both compatible in every shape and form. True love lasts, and I'll always love you.' –Katie. Yep, I just quoted that slut. I still don't understand why she moved from Victor to Matt. It's like she got downgraded. And on her own terms!

"You seriously aren't going to go over there are you?" My best friend Terry moaned, holding hands with her current BF Ian. They looked like a solid cute couple on the outside. But we both knew they were far from compatible on the inside. She was more smart and grounded than Ian. Ian just seemed to be a pretty face, going nowhere fast. I seriously thought she deserved better than a pretty face… there are tons of guys that are smart and handsome too… right? But her explanation was that he made her happy… and that he's great in bed. So, who am I to judge? Apparently that's all you need in this world… sad really.

"You and I both know that Victor is who I'm dating right now, Terry. And his-"

"_Amazing blue eyes!_" Terry giggled, saying in a dreamy expression while dancing around the hallway like a lunatic.

"Stop, Terry. You're attracting attention." Ian growled, pulling her to his side. What a total asshole. But Terry listened, settling for smiling at me instead.

"That's a plus too." I smiled back.

"I swear, there's something wrong with that Victor of yours. That many ex-girlfriends… something's wrong with him. Is he not good in bed? Smoke pot alone in silence? Have some sort of dandruff problem? Pick one, Ronnie." Terry teased; While Ian just gave an annoying look on his face.

"Who hasn't smoked pot alone?" Ian said, getting defensive over his good friend Victor.

"Correction, Ian. I said in silence. As in he has to have it completely silent in order to get away from his _very _hard relationships." Terry grinned, placing a kiss on Ian's forehead.

"See you later, Loopy." I say, heading in Victor's direction. I look back, and see Terry glaring at Victor… she was against Victor and I's relationship. Saying how he was nothing but a heartbreaker and probably watches porn in his bedroom on long cold lonely nights. My reply: At least he'll know where to put it. And it went on and on for about ten hours… until we both died laughing while watching comedy central.

As I looked back I slammed into a rock wall it seemed. In fact, it was actually Ethan White. A kid I'd known all my life. But only started to really know freshman year, when we both had Algebra. And over time I guess we sort of developed a friendship.

Three beers splashed on my t-shirt. The worst part is that it was my favorite t-shirt.

"Sorry, god… I'm really sorry Ronnie. Am I going to get kicked out?" Ethan sighed, already preparing for a 'Katie-Stunt'. In short terms, means I get in bitch-mode. Considering most of these parties _are _at Katie's house.

"No…No. It's fine. I mean, I can go shopping tomorrow." I said. A little disappointed.

"Thanks… Oh… here you go" He handed me a few used napkins on a bookcase. "Sorry again."

"It's fine." I say bluntly. Not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Thanks." We stood there in silence for a few seconds, only me wiping my shirt off trying to get the stain out, but epically failing. "But now that I got you here… I mean we're all wondering… is it true?"

"What true?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"That… you know…" He said hesitantly. Then whispered, "Had sex with Victor on the rooftop at Edson and got pregnant."

"No… That's NOT true!" I practically yell. I took my tone down, since people were now starring. "Who told you that, Ethan?"

"Katie, of course. I mean, why else would he be dating you? You're not on Edson High's Top Five pretty girls… You know Katie is the first right?" I could barely hear Ethan now, I was filling up with rage. What a sneaky little bitch. She seriously thought that she could just ruin my relationship with a guy I always dreamed of having? No. No. No. She was a fool if she thought that.

"I'm certainly not on the ugly list, either Ethan." I practically spat. Annoyed by the stain on my shirt I took it off to reveal a black lacey bra underneath. And I did have some cleavage too, to put it this way… I didn't survive off of water and crackers like Katie. When I looked up, I saw Ethan looking at me with wide eyes.

I strutted right over to Victor. Glaring at Katie as I hurriedly made out with Victor. It was all good until the cops came, and everyone was yelling, 'abort!' and 'get out of my way!' towards the back door. Even Victor started jetting towards the door. Only to yell to me without looking at me, 'Text you later!'. Great, just what I wanted- A Text. Probably ten words to apologize.

It just left me with Terry, Katie and a nervous Ian.

"Get on my level." Katie whispered in my ear, before making her departure-Ian followed soon too.

I stood there just standing. In shock of what I just did… and what Victor did to me. Just left me out to the wolves.

"Miss. Pierce, I assume you're the host to this party?" Sheriff Alder commanded. I nodded weakly. I was going to hell… if I wasn't in it already.

My dad and the witch negotiated with the Sheriff as Terry pulled a blanket over me.

"Now, we know that Veronica has been a host to more than one party in the past month. I can only let you off with so many warnings without your neighbors filing a complaint" Sheriff Alder stated. Knowing my neighbors, they would. Damn 80 year olds, always nosey.

"I know this Sheriff, but can't you give my daughter the benefit of the doubt?" My dad sighed, obviously tired the days' work.

"Two parties in one month. I'm not sure the benefit of the doubt complies here, Anthony."

"I know, I know. I'm going to take care of this, Sheriff. I promise you." Dad settled.

"Fine… but get that girl some rules. They're good for teenagers."

"That's what I've been saying all along!" The witch agreed.

Just then my phone buzzed. It was from Victor.

**Sry 4 running. Ur diff. than I thought. It's over. **

Who knew the ten words would turn to a break-up? Not me. Terry leaned over and read the text.

"He doesn't deserve you, Ronnie." She began the 'best-friend-is-there-for-you-lecture'.

"I don't know what I was thinking! Letting Katie get to me? And then Victor running away? I should've known it was too good to be true." I cried.

"Shh… He's a snake… a cold hearted, blue eyed snake I tell you! You know the only guy a girl can trust is her daddy." Terry claimed.

I forced a laugh, "_Amazing blue eyed snake._" I quote her.

"Oh, Ronnie… don't be all doom gloom on me. Frowning gets you wrinkles."

I lay my head on her shoulder, shaking. "What am I going to do now?"

"I'll _tell_ you what you're going to do, Ronnie. You're going to go upstairs, brush your teeth and go to bed. And in the morning we'll talk about this." The Witch said. I just looked at my dad for instruction. He nodded in agreement with his currently alive wife.

"Do as your mother told you." He said un-apologetically. Terry sat there in awe.

"She is _not _my mom. And she will _never, ever _be my mother." I rage. I was appalled that he would even say that. If I clearly didn't show it, she was not my favorite person in the world.

"Terry, you may go now." My dad ordered Terry. She slowly walked out of the house, giving me a sympathetic look before she vanished.

"I know your mother's death was tragic, but that doesn't give you the right to take your anger out by throwing parties and with alcohol?" The witch declared, or should I say Isobel? If rage was as far as anger went, I was beyond rage.

"Isobel…" My father warned.

"No! I'm sick of her running all over you, Anthony! Your mother is never coming back, so I suggest you embrace me as your mother figure. I know that all this anger is built up inside you… and you think getting it out by throwing parties is soothing your hurt but it's not. It will slowly eat you up inside. I know you think that the girls will like you better if you throw parties but they're not." Ha! As if I was trying to fit in! I was simply trying to get Victor to like me. But as you know, that blew up in my face. "I know that you're young and all you think about is when to throw these things but they won't solve your issues inside, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." I growl. Only my mom calls me that.

"Call you what?" Isobel said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that. Your mother only calls you that doesn't she?" Her voice was sympathetic. But her eyes held another story entirely. Once, my mother told me that the truth always lies in someone's eyes. The eyes are windows to the soul.

"Don't come in here thinking that everyone loves you, Isobel. Because the truth is… I don't. I _hate_ you-" I hiss.

"Don't talk to her that way, Veronica!" My dad yelled as I walked up the stairs. "Apologize, right this instant."

I turned quickly. "No."

"Veronica…" My dad warned…

"Go to hell… Both of you." I growl.

I crashed on my bed once I saw it. All I knew is that it wasn't going to be good in the morning.

I got up lazily, twirling around in my covers. I was so stupid last night.

"Ronnie! Up. Now!" My dad yelled up the stairs. I huffed. Couldn't he at least try to be nice?

"In a minute!"

"No. Now!"

I got up, nearly falling out of bed. I stumbled downstairs where Isobel was playing Betty Crocker in the kitchen and my dad was reading the paper on the lazy boy in the living room. I grabbed an apple from the counter.

"What's up, Daddy-o?" I slump on the couch, taking a big bite from the glossy apple.

"You do recognize your actions were out of line?" Dad questioned.

"And that it is NOT acceptable in this household?" The witch said as she entered the room with her apron on.

"Sure?"

"See Anthony? She won't give up her party ways… I believe Plan B would be better for her current…" She looked over at my bed head. "…state."

"Ronnie, you know your uncle Charlie, right? And his daughter Isabella?" He questioned.

"Yes, but I don't really know him well… And Bella… I haven't seen her since I was four."

"Well, then. I guess you're going to get to know them better." My dad sighed.

"What do you mean?" I say overly defensive.

"I mean, Veronica. Your actions were out of line. You have had two parties in the last month without parental consent and with ALCOHOL … You insult Isobel and who knows how drunk you were last night!" He was getting more red by the minute.

"I wasn't drunk, Dad!" I yell. "And your assuming things about me really doesn't give me that much trust in you."

"Well, Ronnie. I guess there's something we both have in common for once." He was calming down, "Just… Ronnie… I need a break from you. When you're ready and have grown up, you can come back. But until then… you're going to Charlie's" He sighed.

Tears were building up in my eyes.

"When?"

"This Thursday." My father concluded.

"No, honey, I've arranged that you could ride first-class today. At three thirty-five." Isobel chirped in.

I had just called Terry. At least someone was saddened by my departure. My father couldn't have cared less. I rolled my two suitcases down to the main level. Okay, I threw them down the stairs. You know the worst part? My dad arranged a driver to pick me up and take me to an airport. Great. I didn't even give my dad a hug, even when he tried. And the skank he calls a wife sure wasn't getting one from me.

As I arrived in Forks, Washington I could only see down-pour. A rainy, cold climate…was so different from my sunny, warm California. But I guess there's a first for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hoped you enjoyed!<strong>

**REVIEWS don't have to be about my fanfiction (Though much appriciated if they are). They can be about your own fantasy land where magical things happen that you don't understand. Or maybe they can be about how you were corrupted as a child. I don't care, just...**

**REVIEW, please! xD**

**Review... it's free... **

**Reviewing is easy. **

**You can write a paragraph... **

**Or simply say 'Hi'... **

**I love reviewers... they give me sanity. Which I'm clearly lacking at this moment. **

**Give me back my sanity by reviewing? **

**Thanks!**

**~Heartstwirl**

**xoxo **

** Do you see that little button down there?**

** No, not over there silly!**

** not over there either...**

** Not even up there... **

** Now you got it! Down there! **

** ...**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \/**

** Click that little button! It gurunteed to keep the author of this fanfiction sane! **

** I know, I'm desperate. :( **


	3. Forks, Washington

Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. 

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- Forks, Washington<span>

When I was younger my mom always used to say, 'treat others the way you want to be treated' at the end of every fairytale book she read to me. Then I would snuggle up to her chest and breathe heavily and close my eyes tightly until she was convinced that she had gotten me to fall asleep. Then, as she was about to close the door and go into her empty room she would say, 'I love you, Ronnie.' And, with a brief pause I would immediately say, 'I LOVE YOU MORE, MAMA.' And my mom would always leave the room with the same bright smile as usual.

Now that I think back on it, it must've been hard for her. She was always alone in that big house. My dad was always working, traveling the globe with different doctors to raise awareness for different diseases. And my mom, a traditional housewife would always be home, taking care of me and my little brother-Jonas. I always thought of my mom so highly when I was little and how she could take on the world. When really she could, but she loved her job as a mother- a caretaker-nurturer. And now I respect her more for that aspect- For the fact that she could love so unconditionally. But, unfortunately my father didn't categorize there.

I wait to find Charlie, which is nearly impossible with the people in Port Angeles Airport. Everyone was running which way, trying to get to their designated areas. But I kept looking, even though I had no clue what he looked like- I was guessing he had to look something remotely similar to my dad. After a good ten minutes I give up, taking a seat in a row of perfectly columned seats. I figured, if Charlie wanted me, he should come find me because I sure as hell wasn't getting anywhere.

A thump of a body shifted my gaze from two god-awful looking girls. A teenaged girl was getting up slowly, helped up by a man with an artificial mustache and police gear. I was suspecting that this was Charlie, my dad's brother and his daughter, Bella. I get up from my seat, with a set of determination to get out of this airport. I walk over to what I assume Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Veronica." I say lamely, as if he couldn't recognize me if I said Ronnie.

"Oh! Hi! We couldn't find you, Veronica. And Bella over here has two left feet. Ha." An awkward silence passes over us, as Bella shades a deep red over her dads confession.

"Well, I think I should get my stuff from the baggage claim." I say awkwardly, not liking where this greeting was going. I kinda pictured it as a happy time, and all smiles a cheers as I fake smile all the way home.

"Oh yes!" Charlie says, giving me a brief smile before walking faster and faster down the airport halls. Leaving Bella and I to fend for ourselves. _Way to throw me out to the wolves, Charlie. _

"So…" Bella says, lifting a locket of her hair behind her ears.

"So…" I imitate, not on purpose but out of the lingering silence between us. "Umm… I think we should be following Charlie, wouldn't want to be lost in this airport." Bella silently agreed.

Though I had no doubt that I could find my way out of this dinky airport if push came to shove, I don't know if Bella could say the same.

"H-How's California, Ronnie?" Bella said, making her first real attempt at conversation in the last five minutes of our greeting.

"Pretty Good." I say rather fast.

It was silent for a few more minutes until I finally said,

"So, how's high school here?" I casually say.

"Umm... " She waits for some odd breif seconds, as if she's pondering a thought- but not brave enough to say it herself. " Fine. The High School is fine." She said it twice, as if to reassure herself, rather than me.

"Great! Any cute boys?" I ask in rather a more girly-girl tone. Bella's cheeks boiled to a dark shade of red. "Yes?"

"It's complicated." She settled.

We were now walking rather fast and tumbling down stairs to get to baggage claim. I finally saw Charlie and was praising the Lord that we finally saw him. I don't know if I could handle another minute with this awkward child.

I ran to the rather tall pink suit case that was slowly making it's way back inside the doggy door thing. What ever you want to call it.

I walked back to the Swans, just to see Charlie looking at my stilettos then my pink suitcase.

A long exasperated sign escaped Charlie's lips.

"What?" I defensivly say, and with a bitter cold edge to it.

"Nothing, nothing." He says sarcastically.

Lets just say I was shooting daggers at the back of his head all the way to his poor looking house. I was already hateing Charlie Swan.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We silently pulled up to Cheif Swans house. It was realitivly small and ugly. The only big color was the greenary outside. Every. Thing. Was. God. Damn. Green. I officially hated green now.

"Nice home." I sigh, I get a disgusted look from Charlie. He's too offensive.

"Thanks, Veronica." He says.

"No problem!" I smile cheerfully. This was all an act to hide my haterid for Him, my life, Bella and my damn father who basically disowned me by sending me away to this shrubbery of a place.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
